Blondies
by SalamandaLove
Summary: *AND ITS BACK sorry it got taken down because of the song used in the first chapter, but now its back* Lucy is hurt and in tears, can a certain Lightning dragon slayer find out what its upsetting her? (Cant do summary's!)
1. A Broken Blonde

**Blondies**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Hiro (happy birthday for 3 days ago when I uploaded this first time…) apart from Raven, who I have the delight of owning!**

**Sorry this story got taken down cause of the damned song that was at the end, so I removed it!**

_Raven's P.O.V_

I watched Lucy intently from where I was sitting next to Gajeel, the said man was munching away on iron scraps. The blonde looked close to tears and she was fiddling with something in her hands, but from the angle I was watching from, I couldn't make out what it was. Mira was standing the other side of the bar, talking to her in a hushed voice. Being the bored, nosy person I am, I focused my hearing on them, zoning out on everything else.

"_Lucy, what's wrong?" _I heard Mira ask, the troubled blonde. Lucy must have felt my gaze, because she turned and looked around the guild, eyes scanning intently, almost as if she was looking for someone, her eyes passed over me, stopped briefly on Natsu before returning to Mira.

"_Nothing Mira don't worry" _she replied, I snorted, it was obvious something was the matter with her.

"_You look about ready to burst into tears, and your fiddling with Laxus' headphones, which reminds me, why do you have them?" _Ah, so that's what she was holding, my curiosity pricked, why _did _she have his headphones?

"Tsk, didn't anyone ever tell you not to pry" Gajeel suddenly said, breaking my concentration from the blonde and bar maids conversation.

"I was interested in what they where talking about, is all" I responded stiffly.

"Sure, sure" was all he said before he bit into another bit of metal with a crunch.

_Lucy's P.O.V (Before)_

I couldn't believe it, it just wouldn't settle in my mind. The sight of those two kissing. It just wouldn't leave me alone. I should feel happy for them, shouldn't I? I mean its not as if we ever had something going on… I may have had the tiniest crush on that pink haired idiot, but Lisanna has known him for a lot longer than I have, plus from the stories I've heard they where real close, Lisanna even said they would get married.

I should have seen it coming. I should have known, and prepared myself. We where only friends after all. But I cant stop that painful feeling in my heart when I see that image.

"Hey, Blondie, what are you crying for!" I whipped around, I knew that voice. There he was, standing in all his cocky glory. Laxus.

"I'm not crying" I replied, but I lifted my hand on impulse to brush across my cheek, and sure enough, my hand came away wet. "Oh…"

Laxus started to walk towards me, his arrogant smirk morphing into a slight frown, "you haven't answered my question." His expression may have changed, but his tone didn't. I felt anger spark inside me, this guy didn't have the right to ask that.

"Why do you care! Its not like we even know each other!" I screamed, I wasn't quite sure why I was so angry at Laxus, but it just suddenly came out of no where, I suppose it'd been bottling it up for to long. Now I was certain his expression changed, his frown became a look of slight hurt and confusion. I felt bad, but I couldn't make myself back down. "Stupid Laxus! Stupid Natsu! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" I yelled, bashing my fists against the blond man's hard chest, as he was now standing in front of me.

"Oi, Blondie chill" he said, although he didn't seem effected by my attack at all. Suddenly I felt a crushing sensation, but at the same time it felt nice. I realised that the blond had pulled me in for a crushing hug, I suddenly felt safe and warm, but I hand no time to indulge in this feeling, I let out a wrecked sob and buried my face into his chest. "Damn, now look, you've made my shirt wet" I heard him say, as he removed his arms from around me almost hesitantly, as if he was afraid I'd break again.

"Lucy, tell me what happened" he said softly, putting his hands on either side of my face and forcing me to look at him. I felt a small blush creep across my cheeks, beneath the tears, as he said my name, called me by my name rather than that annoying nickname 'Blondie', I found it ironic that he called me this as he, too, was blond.

I gapped in a mouthful of air, then released it slowly but didn't say anything, only continued to cry quietly while Laxus still held my head, and from a sudden impulse I reached up and cupped my hands over his.

"You can stop crying now" he smirked at me, then brushed both his thumbs across my cheeks, whipping away the salty tears. It felt… right, so right, when he did that and I couldn't help the little gasp that escaped my lips at his gentle touch.

"N-Natsu and L-Lisanna…" I whispered, I'm not to sure why, but I felt the need to tell him, even if it was just to get it off my chest, I couldn't help but feel the need to spill all my worry's to him when I looked into his eyes.

"What about them?"

"T-They're dating" I cast my eyes downwards, and my hands clenched his tightly. I still wasn't sure on why this was so upsetting to me, maybe I had more feelings for Natsu than I originally thought.

"And…" Laxus responded, he didn't seem annoyed by my answers, only curious, he was being surprisingly patient with me, from what I knew about him, even though that was very little, he didn't seem like the patient type.

I didn't answer him, only let out a few more tears and forced back the sob that was threatening to rake its way through my body. He slowly straightened back to his own height, I only then realised he had been leaning down to my level to talk to me. He removed his hands from me, but I was still gripping to his hands, unsure why, but I didn't want to let him go just yet.

"Hold on" he said, forcing one hand free he reached into his famous coat pocket and brought out his headphones, he then handed them to me. "Take these, there's some songs on there that might be nice for you to listen to." He looked away from me suddenly, and shifted uncomfortably. "Don't break them, you're the first person other than me to use them, not even my team have gotten their hands on them, I don't want to regret giving them to you" he then retreated slightly from me, both hands now free. I stared at him in shock, I'd just assaulted him, called him stupid, then he'd hugged me and given me his headphones. I was stunned.

"Laxus…" I mumbled, suddenly feeling very embarrassed, yet proud, I'd gotten Laxus' precious headphones before anyone else. "Thank you" I wrapped my arms around his neck for a quick hug before pulling back, realising that was most likely out of line, I mean, I barely knew the guy.

"Don't mention it" he smirked, suddenly looking like his old self again, and ruffled my hair.

"I'm going to head to the guild now, you wanna come with?" I asked, gaining some courage.

"Nah, I was actually heading to the train station, I'm going on a mission, _S-Class_" he stressed the word 'S-Class' in an almost mocking way, "when I happened to see you, sitting here crying your little heart out. Its dangerous to do that around here Blondie, you never know what sort of perv might try and take advantage of some pretty, weakened, blonde out here" he gave a crackling laugh and winked at me. I suddenly felt angry all over again, he'd just called me weak!

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, I can take care of myself, I'm not weak! And you're blond too!" I yelled, pointing at him. Then I stomped off, towards the guild, I heard him shout after me, but I didn't turn, I felt to riled up to talk to him again. Even though in that brief moment of being with him, I felt whole again.

I thought he had changed, I thought he no longer saw us, _me_, as weak anymore… Obviously I was wrong.

I arrived at the guild quicker than I though, but I suppose mulling over angry and sad thoughts passes the time quickly. I headed straight for the bar, ignoring the shouts of greeting from my family, one stood out over the others "Luce, come over here!" it was Natsu, but I didn't even look his way.

As I sat at the bar, Mira came over straight away, she was about I ask for my order, but I must have looked upset all over again, as she changed her question.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" she asked me, and I could suddenly feel a strong gaze burning into my back. I turned slightly, scanning the guild, I saw Raven, she was staring at me, but I didn't rest my eyes on her for more than a mere second, instead roaming over to Natsu, he wasn't the one looking at me, he had his arm around Lisanna and he was laughing loudly, the slight made my heart clench. I turned back to Mira, my quest in searching for the one who had been staring at me over as quickly as I'd started it, it hadn't been Natsu, as I'd predicted, but my black haired friend Raven.

"Nothing Mira don't worry" I responded, looking down at the bar top.

"You look about ready to burst into tears, and your fiddling with Laxus' headphones, which reminds me, why do you have them?" I suddenly realised that I had indeed, been playing with his headphones, I flushed with embarrassment, I'd forgotten to give them back after I'd stormed off.

"Oh… he kinda lent them to me…" I trailed off, hoping she'd just drop the subject. However, Mira being Mira, grinned, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"Ya know Lucy, I've never seen Laxus give them to _anyone _before" she leaned forwards, both hands splayed against the counter top, stressing the word 'anyone' "is there something going on, maybe?"

I sighed in annoyance, and shook my head. "No Mira, I was just a little upset and he offered to lend me his headphones" I answered. Mira giggled and stood up again, she started towards a customer who had called her over, as she left she called over her shoulder "what ever you say Lucy~".

_Laxus' P.O.V_

Gramps had told me that I need to do an S-Class mission urgently, saying that Erza and Gildarts where busy and seen as I was only only S-Class mage available, that I needed to go. Alone. My Thunder God Tribe weren't aloud to accompany me, much to may annoyance and protests.

We hardly ever went out on missions together anymore, Ever was busy with Elfman, Freed didn't want to seem to leave Mira alone at the bar for more than a few days, he was silently obsessive over her, and Bickslow was out of town a lot of the time now.

I sighed in silent anger and ran a hand through my hair. I was being stupid and selfish, they all had their lives to live too… maybe it was time for me to man up and talk to the girl that I'd been watching like a hawk *cough*dragon*cough* ever since the Fantasia incident. I'd just never had the balls to get off my ass, walk down them stairs and talk to her, especially seen as she never seemed to be alone.

The violent sent of tears assaulted me out of no where. I was going to walk right on by, but a softer sent of strawberry and blossoms followed. I'd know that sent anywhere. My feet seemed to automatically take me towards the sent, and I saw her, standing by herself, crying silently. Imminently, my heart rate increased, and a sudden jolt of anger raced through me. Who ever had made _my _Lucy cry was going to pay. That's right. Lucy Heartfilia's the one who I've been obsessing over from my corner on the balcony. Seeing her crying didn't sit right with me. Where was the bight bubbly Lucy everyone saw everyday at the guild? What had made Lucy disappear and be replaced by this saddened side of her, that no one should see, that she shouldn't have to be put through.

I walked closer, till I knew she'd be able to hear me without any problems and called out, "Hey, Blondie, what are you crying for!" I knew this would get her attention, I'd seen a few guys at the guild call her 'Blondie' and she always reacted. I was right, she quickly lifted her head, her bloodshot eyes coming into focus as they found me.

"I'm not crying" she replied, I inwardly laughed at her, then my laughed was replaced by yearning as she reached up anyway to brush against her cheek. I so badly wanted to be the one to do that, to brush away her tears. "Oh…" I imminently had to fight the blush that wanted to break out, that was so damn cute.

I walked towards her, the smirk I'd been holding to hide my inner feelings, breaking out into a small frown, "you haven't answered my question." I forced the words out, they where meant to be soft but it came out all wrong, as I was fighting my feelings inside, it came out a little harsher than intended. I watched as her sadness morphed into anger.

"Why do you care! Its not like we even know each other!" she screamed at me, I was very slightly shocked, I didn't realise she'd taken it to heart. I felt my heart ache at her scream, she was mad at me, I'd made her mad at me. "Stupid Laxus! Stupid Natsu! Stupid, stupid, STUPID" Natsu? How did he come into all this, was he the one who made her cry? I had no time to think anymore about it, as she suddenly begun to pound against my chest with her hands balled into fists.

"Oi, Blondie chill" I tried to say calmly, but I was hurting, no her physical attacking wasn't the slightest bit effecting me, but the fact that she was hitting me burned deep down. I couldn't stop myself, I reached out and pulled her against me tightly. I felt her stiffen, but she didn't push me away, which was good. I crushed her tightly against my chest, the feeling of her in my arms, it felt so darn right, I never wanted to let her go again. I'd waited to damn long for her. She suddenly let out a loud sob, I felt her body jolt with its force, and she buried her face into my chest. I tried to make a joke out of the situation, "Damn, now look, you've made my shirt wet". I let go of her, all to soon, but we couldn't stay like that forever, as much as I may have wanted to.

"Lucy, tell me what happened" I used her name, I felt that calling her 'Blondie' would only worsen this situation, besides it felt nice, her name just rolled off my tongue. Before I could stop myself, I reached out and took her head between my hands, I held in the sigh that threatened to escape.

She took in a deep lungful of air, before releasing it slowly, it puffed against my chest, I though this would mean she'd start talking, but more silent tears just rolled down her cheeks. She suddenly lifted her hands and cupped mine, I couldn't stop the blush this time.

"You can stop crying now" I smirked to cover the blush, this girl was already effecting me and I'd only been close to her, for what? 10 minutes. I then did what I'd been longing to do since I'd spotted her crying, I brushed my thumbs over her soft cheeks, whipping away her heart breaking tears and revealing the small blush hiding beneath them, I cheered inwardly, I'd made her blush! I heard her gasp softly and my stomach tightened.

"N-Natsu and L-Lisanna…" she whispered, I was right about what I'd thought before, Natsu _did _have something to do with this, and that annoying take-over mage, I'd crush them both, they'd made _my _Lucy cry, I didn't give two shits that Lisanna was the devil woman's little sister, she'd pay.

"What about them?" I asked, knowing full well that they'd done something to hurt her, but I needed to know that was.

"T-They're dating" she broke eye contact with me, and I felt her hands clench tightly over mine. I stopped breathing for a brief moment, _that's _what was making her so upset? That must mean… she likes that little pink haired punk! My knees felt weak, but I couldn't show this in front of her, besides if the guy she likes is dating someone else, that means I might have a chance with her…

"And…" I had to ask, even though it was obvious she liked Natsu…

She didn't answer my question, only let a few more tears fall, I felt annoyed, not at her but at myself. If I'd made a move on her sooner, instead of assing around, then this wouldn't be happening. I straightened up, I felt stiff with anger but there was no way I'd be showing that in front of my girl. I removed my hands from her cheeks, and was a little surprised when her's followed mine, she didn't let go, and I didn't want her too either.

"Hold on" I said, forcing one of my hands free, then plunging into the pocket of my favourite coat, I quickly found what I was looking for, my headphones, and handed them to her. "Take these, there's some songs on there that might be nice for you to listen to." I looked away feeling very uncomfortable and awkward, hoping she wouldn't reject them, I also felt very reluctant to give them to her, but it was Lucy. If it had been anyone else, there's no way I would have given them to them. "Don't break them, you're the first person other than me to use them, not even my team have gotten their hands on them, I don't want to regret giving them to you" I told her sternly, then took a few steps back, which tore me slightly as both my hands where then set free. I felt even more uncertain when she just stood their staring at me, making me regret giving them out so freely, I mean, she hardly knew me.

"Laxus…" I heard her mumble, I looked at her, maybe she had changed her mind and was going to give them back. "Thank you" she told me, then wrapped her arms around my neck, I was so stunned it didn't even registered in my brain, and then she was pulling back, all to soon.

"Don't mention it" I smirked, then reached out to ruffle her hair.

"I'm going to head to the guild now, you wanna come with?" she asked me, I was happy she'd asked me this, and as much as I wanted to wrap my arm around her waist and accompany her to the guild, I couldn't. Gramps was relying on me.

"Nah, I was actually heading to the train station, I'm going on a mission, _S-Class_" I didn't mean to stress the word 'S-Class' it kinda came naturally, when I would boast to Natsu and Gray and the others, "when I happened to see you, sitting here crying your little heart out. Its dangerous to do that around here Blondie, you never know what sort of perv might try and take advantage of some pretty, weakened, blonde out here" I crackled, it had meant to be a joke, but she must have taken it to heart, her expression darkened and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, I can take care of myself, I'm not weak! And you're blond too!" she yelled, pointing a finger at me, then she turned sharply and stomped away.

"Lucy wait, I didn't mean it like that!" I called after her, but she never turned back. I felt so stupid, I knew she was sensitive about things, and she was already vulnerable, I'd used the term 'weak' way to carelessly, I knew how she thought of herself. I let out a furious, almost animalistic, growl, walked over to the nearest wall, and smashed my head against it as hard as I could.

_Raven's P.O.V_

I'd listened to the rest of their conversation, and waited until Mira had walked away.

"Hey Gajeel, I'll be back in a sec" I heard him grunt in acknowledgement, then I stood from my chair and headed to the bar.

I dropped down in the stool next to Lucy's, and leaned against her shoulder tipping my head to the side to get a good look at the headphones she was still handling.

"So, Laxus gave you a love gift did he?" I asked, ignoring her upset expression and her attempt to push me away.

"No! He just lent them t-" she started her protest but I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"Yeah, yeah I heard it all, dragon senses remember?" I then reached over and plucked the object out of her hands.

"Hey that's mine!" she called out.

"No, their Laxus'" I responded, mocking her and I placed the headphones over my ears and threatened to press play.

"Hey Luce, what have you got that's Laxus'" the ever annoying fire dragon plopped himself down on the other side of my friend, the clingy white haired girl, who's name I'd never even bothered to remember, sat next to Natsu, I noticed how she glared at Lucy, and how Lucy stiffened as they sat. I frowned at their behaviour, something seemed off here.

Lucy looked about ready to cry again, she jumped to her feet, ripped the headphones, that I'd found where actually pretty comfy to wear, from my head and run out the guild.

I turned to Natsu, my eyes narrowing and anger coursing through my body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I yelled, my fist covered in shadows before he could reply and I launched myself at Natsu, catching him in the stomach, forcing him back and he landed on the white haired chick.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested, getting to his feet and igniting his own fist.

"God Natsu, you're so stupid" I leaped at him again, aiming for his face, but he blocked me with his arm and jumped back.

"I haven't done anything to Luce! You're the one who made her upset" I saw red, I don't think I'd ever been so angry at someone, his guy was so STUPID he couldn't even see how Lucy had reacted when he'd sat beside her.

"Its all your fault!" I yelled jumping up, then shot down towards him.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I ran, I ran until I reached my apartment, I didn't stop once I'd opened the door, I locked it behind me then ran to my bedroom, locking the window so Natsu wouldn't be able to get in. I sat down on my bed. Tired and out of breath. Natsu had made me cry, then Laxus had filled the ache, only for him too, to make me cry. Mira teased me, about Laxus no less, which made me hurt even more, Raven had only been trying to cheer me up in her own way, which I was grateful for, until Natsu had to come over, with Lisanna, and that was enough. I ran.

I took hold of Laxus' headphones, and placed them over my ears, they where soft and even though only held a little fabric so it wouldn't rub on your ears, it still smelt like him. I turned them on, then laid back against the pillows, bringing the duvet up over me, and closed my eyes, so I would be comfortable and then the song started to play.

I fell asleep after the first song.

**Haha, its my first time trying a LaLu fan fiction, its all in 1****st**** person, so proud of myself .3. Also I'm not to sure on how to write from Laxus' P.O.V hopefully it didn't suck to bad… hehe**

**Not sure if I should keep it as a one-shot or continue… if I continue please give me some ideas, please O^O **


	2. Missions and Ravens

**Blondies**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Fairy Tail remains out of my reach, otherwise Lucy would constantly have Laxus and Gajeel all over her trying to win her heart ^-^**

**Thanks for everyone who faved and followed, it means so much. Also thanks to: darkgal16, , Kristconroy, Bentears, Notta, scorpion for encouraging me to continue and for giving me some ideas (sorry if I misspelt anyones names!)**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

The sound of birds chirping away happily, and warmth of the sun through my window, roused me from my sleep, I thought to the birds, and wondered how they could be chirping so tunefully when there was _nothing_ to be happy about. I forced my eyes open, they felt sore and raw, I must have been crying for quite sometime during the night.

I sat up slowly, aware if the pounding in my brain, almost like the day after you get so badly drunk and wake up with the worst hangover, except I hadn't been drinking last night, and pushed myself from the bed. Something caught my eye on the bedside table. Laxus' headphones. Placed neatly and seemingly undisturbed. At some point during the night I must have taken them off, but I couldn't not remember doing such a thing. My dreams had been vivid, however when I tried to focus on them, the images slipped through my figures like grains of Max's sand.

I showered quickly, then dressed in simple clothes; blue shorts with a my brown belt to attach my whip and keys to, tight black and white tank top that showed little cleavage, and my black combat boots.

My eyes seemed to subconsciously drift to the headphones, resting where they had been when I awoke. Hesitation sparked slightly, before I reached out and placed them around my neck, the weight of them resting there was comforting in an odd sort of way, I could see why Laxus almost always wore them around his neck when he wasn't using them. I decided to skip out on breakfast, not feeling very hungry, after all I could always eat at the guild later if I did get hungry. I then left the apartment, making sure I locked it behind me, not that it made much difference, my team always found a way in, in some ways it was scary, knowing they knew everyway into my apartment. I swore they knew it better than I did. _Natsu especially_- I immediately wished I'd never thought about it. Natsu's face appeared in my mind, quickly followed with the image of him and Lisanna. My heart tightened, and my step faltered slightly, the boatmen passing called out worriedly but I waved them off.

Then as quick as the image came, it vanished, being replaced with the blond man who I had briefly encountered yesterday, that blond who's headphones I had around my neck.

My breathing caught for a second time, only this time for a different reason, a reason I didn't know yet, but was willing to explore and find out.

Although, after the way Laxus had spoken to me yesterday, I didn't really want to talk to him. I had to talk to him again either way, to give him back his headphones, but I would avoid it till then. Even though a little selfish part of me didn't want to give them back, wanted to keep them to myself a little longer.

Although I knew I had over reacted to his comment, and I knew he hadn't really meant to say it, it still hurt. But I suppose he doesn't even really know me so what difference would it make to him how I felt? Sure we where guild mates, but we never had really spoken more than a few words to each other when passing.

I walked to the guild alone, not feeling like summoning Plue, even though his little dance would usually cheer me up and keep me company, but he reminded me to much of Natsu, the fact they had bonded immediately and he could understand my little dog, the image was still to raw in my mind right now.

The guild doors came into sighed, far to soon for my liking, but it seemed quite so maybe Natsu wasn't there yet. Not that I wanted to avoid him, but I wanted time to august to his new relationship, after all I couldn't force him to love me, however much it pained me. I opened the doors and was greeted by the usual cheering of my guild mates, I waved half-heartedly as I passed, making my way to the bar where the matchmaking queen stood next to my black haired friend, and her partner.

_Raven's P.O.V_

I'd come to the guild earlier than usual today, because one; it was the only time you could drink in peace around here, and two; I had a feeling that Lucy would be here quite early after her reaction yesterday, and I wanted to question her without having everyone eavesdropping in on us. I'm sure Mira was feeling the same way, because she kept hovering around me, then checked the time and then her eyes flickered to the door every five minutes. She was an impatient woman. And so was I, I didn't like to be kept waiting, and I was bored.

Mira came over to me again, and refilled my drink, that was only half empty. "Mira chill," I stared at her, and she only laughed as if it was nothing, even though I could clearly see her agitation.

Not long after she'd filled up my drink, the doors flew open, I knew straight away it wasn't Blondie, there was no way she'd open them like that, though Mira looked up anyway, it was Gajeel. I recognised his sent instantly. He walked towards the bar, and plonked himself down next to me.

"You're here early," I turned to him, he only grunted in response and began munching on the plate of iron shards and steak Mira placed in front of him. I rolled my eyes at my partner and looked back at my beer, waiting for Lucy to arrive.

I smelt her before she could open the door, because I had been keeping note, taking a whiff every few minutes. I waved over Mira, to which she quickly obliged to, and topped up my beer, yet again. It was slightly irritating, and if she asked me to pay for it, I'd give her the finger and walk out, there was no fucking way I'd pay when _she's _the one topping it up without my consent.

I heard the doors open slowly, gently, compared to the way everyone, especially that pink haired freak opened it. I gritted my teeth as I thought about him, his the one that made my closet friend cry. But this time, I didn't smell tears, which was good.

Yells of greeting called to her, and both, myself and Gajeel winced at the loud noise. Lucy, however, ignored them and quickly made her way over to us. I knew something was wrong, it was obviously something to do with yesterday, because usually she'd greet them back. I looked at her when she sat down on my other side, and quietly asked Mira for a strawberry milkshake. The first thing I noticed was she was wearing Laxus' green headphones, I couldn't stop the smirk at reached my lips.

"So Blondie, you're still wearing Spark's headphones?" I asked, leaning against her arm and resting my chin on her shoulder, I found doing this as my greeting to her funny, because she would whine and try to shake me off, it was also comfy and she smelt nice, _not_that I would _ever_tell her either of those things.

However today, she didn't try to remove me, and I immediately frowned in distaste and removed myself from her, only to turn myself on my stool so I was facing her, and lean my back against Gajeel's arm instead. He growled slightly, but I ignored him, he too, was a comfy pillow.

_Mira's P.O.V_

Silently I watched as Lucy sat herself next to Raven, and asked me to fix her a strawberry milkshake. I quickly got to work, not only because she looked dejected and was my friend, but because I wanted to 'interrogate' her. I noticed how she'd come in wearing Laxus' headphones, and couldn't help but grin, they suited her so well!

I got back to them and Raven had her chin on Lucy's shoulder, I found this rather amusing, of course I'd seen this interaction between them before, and Lucy always smiled and playfully tried to shake her off, but today she just seemed to ignore the fact the Shadow Dragon Slayer was resting on her.

As I placed her milkshake in front of the sweet blonde, Raven grew bored and leaned back against Gajeel, I covered my mouth to stop the giggle, as my match-making senses tingled, they looked so cute, and Gajeel didn't seem at all bothered by being used as a pillow. In fact I didn't miss the small bush appear on his cheeks.

"So Lucy, what happened yesterday to make grumpy old Laxus give his headphones to you?" I asked, resting my elbows on the bar top, and making a bridge with my interlocked fingers to rest my chin on them.

Lucy fidgeted in her seat and a small blush worked its way across her cheeks, turning the tips of her ears red, she looked so cute and innocent like that. "N-nothing, Mira" she stuttered.

"Lucy, Laxus wouldn't give them to any person, you must be something special to him… maybe he liiiiikes you" I purred, rolling my tongue in the way I know she finds embarrassing.

"No he doesn't!" she franticly replied, waving her hands in front of her face.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe they where asking me about this! I knew they where my friends and all, but sometimes, Mira especially, would go to far when it came to things like this.

"Lucy, Laxus wouldn't give them to any person, you must be something special to him… maybe he liiiikes you" she purred and rolled her tongue, doing a perfect imitation of Happy, her comment made my face heat up, despite my best attempts to stop it.

"No he doesn't!" I cried, waving my arms around in panic. I just couldn't believe her, and there was no way I was going to tell her what happened between myself and Laxus yesterday, it was just to embarrassing.

"But Blondie, don't you like him?" Raven suddenly asked, I felt my face flush even more. I had never really given much thought to how I saw Laxus. Sure, he was extremely good looking, with that muscular body of his and his scar across his eye made him look even better, it gave him a tough took as if to say 'stay away or you'll get hurt' kinda way. But on the inside, he seemed ok, after the way he'd comforted me yesterday, and had tried to make up for his actions from the fantasia incident and come to the island during the S-Class exams to help. But I wasn't even really his friend, I didn't know him and I liked Natsu… didn't I?

"Oi, don't go spacing out on us! I asked you a question" Raven's sharp tone snapped me out of my thoughts about Laxus.

"Sorry" I mumbled quietly. Then I remembered her question, and why I'd been thinking about my feelings towards the Lighting Dragon Slayer in the first place and my face heated up all over again. "Nonononono I don't!" the words tumbled out my mouth in hast to cover my thought trail, but the way I'd stated it sparked something in both my friend's eyes, they knew I was hiding something.

But luckily enough for me, Macao and Wakaba called over Mira, before she could say anymore.

"Tsk, no point in asking you anything else now" Raven grumbled, then swung her legs back around so she was towards the bar, and was instead leaning her shoulder against the Iron Dragon Slayer, and _stole _some of the mans food, I must say I was shocked he didn't even look at her in response. I found it interesting how those two behaved together, if anyone else would have tried to do that to Gajeel, he would've snapped at them sharply and pushed them away, most like even Levy, who I knew had a crush on the man. I don't understand how my very best friend could like someone like that, to me they didn't really go together, Raven, on the other hand, seemed to fit with him quite well. They where both Dragon Slayers, their personalities where similar and even their hair colour was the same.

Laxus, and I have the same hair colour… and he does look rather… _no! Bad Lucy, stop it. _He was so nice to me… even though he called me weak… he gave me his headphones… he comforted me and stopped my tears… maybe… maybe it wouldn't be so bad as to get to know him…

Raven suddenly shifted beside me and I was once again snapped from my thoughts about Laxus by the girl, I blushed furiously when I realised where my thoughts had been heading. Raven gave me an odd look and I just shook my head.

_Raven's P.O.V_

I had noticed Lucy start to space soon after Mira had gone to those two old perverts, and once I was facing the right way again, still using Gajeel as my pillow, I saw her eyes slid over to us. A confused look in her eyes, I ignored her and drank my beer in silence, stealing some of Gajeel's steak to eat. He didn't seem to care, as I stole his breakfast, only kept his eyes on his food. He hadn't spoken to me at all this morning, and I was kind of peeved about it, but, that was just him. I could hardly complain, I hadn't exactly tried to start a conversation with him, I was too caught up in Lucy's dilemma.

As I munched on my stolen treat, I saw from the corner of my eye, Lucy's face start to turn a delicate pink, I wondered if she was thinking about Laxus, that was most likely.

Once I finished both my drink and Gajeel's steak, I sat up by myself and stretched my arms out in front of me. Lucy suddenly jumped beside me, looking at me, her face was priceless, she was flushed a deep red, her eyes where wide with shock and her mouth was dropped into an 'o' shape. I stared right back at her, I knew definitely she'd been thinking about Laxus, it was to obvious by her reaction.

She suddenly shock her head, as if to say something, but I wasn't to sure, maybe she was trying to rid her mind from her dirty thoughts. I laughed, which caused her to then frown at me.

"Gajeel and I are going on a mission" I stood from my stool and patted her head. Gajeel turned to look at me for the first time.

"We are?" he asked, in slight confusion.

I scowled at him then snapped, "Yes!" he jumped to his feet and made his way to the mission request board not wanting to face my anger, at which I sniggered inwardly at, then turned to Lucy, "Bye Blondie, tell me all those juicy details about your Laxus when I come back!"

"His not _my _Laxus!" I heard her squeak behind me, I laughed and followed Gajeel to the request board.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

"His not _my _Laxus!" I yelped in embarrassment at Raven's statement. How did she know I'd been think about him?! I heard her laugh as she followed her partner to the request board. He wasn't _my _Laxus I frowned, my heart seemed to reject my though, and I suddenly reached up to grasp the headphones resting around my neck. Why did that thought not sit right with me? Why had I gotten so flustered when Raven had said that to me?

Maybe I was just confused in my hopeless love for Natsu, my heart wanting to latch onto some form of hope that I could be loved. But I didn't feel that way about the blond man… did I?

I wanted to cry out in frustration, it was so confusing and difficult. Why did Laxus have to be the one to find me, why couldn't it have been one of my friends to find, and comfort me.

_But then you would never have gotten to speak to Laxus… you would never have gotten his headphones. _My inner voice pointed out. It was right, I would never have gotten the chance to speak with him…

Maybe… maybe I should give him a chance… to be my friend.

I'd made up my mind, when Laxus gets back from his job, I'd ask him to come on another one with me, then maybe I can get to know him better, it would also give my mind a chance to escape from Natsu and Lisanna, at least till I'd gotten used to the idea of my crush and his long lost friend dating…

**Sorry its really short, and rushed. I've been trying to finish it all week. There's not really much going on, and no Laxus, Natsu and Lisanna… I'm really busy, read the top of my profile and you can understand, im under a lot of pressure. This is a boring chapter I know, there's nothing interesting, I can only apologise! **


	3. Conflicted Feelings

**Blondies**

**Disclaimer: Come on, you know this by now, but if not (*cough*'causeyourstupid*cough*) then I'll tell ya, only Raven belongs to me, nothing else.**

**Guys… I just don't even know anymore…**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

Finally, for a few more days I'd be free! Raven was on a weeklong mission with Gajeel, Mavis knows when Laxus will be getting back, and Team Natsu plus Lisanna would be getting back within three days. Of course I'd still have to deal with Mira at the guild, but apart from that I won't be stressing as much as usual. Which is good, because according to Mira and Levy, I had gone off my food and wasn't sleeping, not that I'd noticed this. I must have been too caught up in everything to deal with my own health.

I'd seemed to have developed a slight difference in my usual morning routine as well, when going through my usual morning; showering, dressing, skipping breakfast, writing to mother, continuing a few pages of my story then leaving for the guild, I now seemed to have unconsciously added picking up Laxus' headphones and putting them around my neck to stay there for the rest of the day, to my routine. Not that I really minded, Mira still teased me about it, but they felt to comforting to just be left there on my bedside table for the rest of the time until the blond man came home, just gathering dust.

Walking to the guild that morning seemed more peaceful than it had been over these past few days, maybe it was because of the fact I had summoned Plue out, for the first time since seeing Natsu and Lisanna kissing, and he was dancing along beside me, or maybe it was the thought of excitement about going on a mission with Laxus when he finally comes home. I wasn't too sure, but I was happy, and that made a change.

By opening the large wooden doors that lead into my second home, I was greeted with loud yells of excitement and some shouts of a few mages using their magic to fight. This could only mean one thing…

"Fire dragon's wing attack!" I heard the ever familiar voice of my best friend and crush yell, and a blazing light flew across the room.

"Beast-arm-"

I ducked as Elfman was sent flying over my head, and I yelped and ran for the safety of Mira and her bar. Mira spotted me and laughed at my panicked expression, then slid a strawberry milkshake across the bar top towards me as I sat down on one of the stools. "Laxus will be getting back soon," Mira smiled evilly and raised her eye brows in a suggestive way.

"Yeah…" I replied not in the mood to talk about the blond man, I was certain that Team Natsu plus one would have been getting back a few days from now, not this early. "Mira, how comes Natsu and the others are back today?" I asked, figuring that if anyone knew apart from the team, it would be her.

"Well they finished the mission quickly and where planning on staying the rest of the time just to relax, but Gray was injured so they came home as soon as possible." I gasped at hearing that the man that was like a brother to me was hurt. I span on my stool, scanning the guild hall until I saw the shirtless man. He had bandages wrapped tightly around his torso and bruises on his arms and cheek. That's why he hadn't been in the fight with Natsu and Elfman when I came in.

"I'm going to go check on him, I'll be back in a minute," I told the bar maid and slid of my stool to make my way towards the ice mage.

He looked up as I approached and waved. "Yo" he greeted me and a small smile.

"Hey Gray, are you ok?" I asked as I sat down beside him, he did look in a bad way, but nothing I knew he couldn't recover from. They'd all been in worse ways before. "What happened?"

"Yeah I'm fine. They job was easy really, but the flaming idiot decided to start a fight with me, _during _the battle and of course, I couldn't back down, I got distracted and the monster got me good" he sniggered at his own stupidity and I sighed. They were both idiots, fighting among themselves when they should have been concentrating on the task at hand. "I suppose it didn't help that Lisanna took Natsu's side, I got kinda pissed at her, and had to show her that I was just as strong. Erza beat Natsu's ass after though so I wasn't too angry," he added. Lisanna took Natsu's side; I knew it would only fuel Gray, that's why whenever I go on a job with them, which is every time apart from this one as I am a member of Team Natsu, I never pick sides…

"Oh hey there Luce, I didn't see you!" Natsu's voice suddenly pieced me from my thoughts and he sat down opposite me and Gray. He had his usual toothy grin on his face and sight bruising on his face where I suspected Erza had dealt with him. I felt a sharp tug in my heart at the sight of his smile, the one that he _always _gave me.

"Yeah, hey Natsu" I responded stiffly, I was angry at him. Not only because he hadn't invited me to go on the mission with them, as I am a part of this team, but because he had let Gray get hurt all because he wanted to fight with him, something he could do every day anyway.

"Oh Luce, I've got something for you!" he seemed extremely happy with himself and didn't seem to notice the way I'd responded to him.

"Oh, really?" my curiosity got the better of me, as I waited for him to give me whatever it is he had. He seemed to calm down somewhat and he shifted in his seat in what seemed to be embarrassment, he reached into the pocket of his trousers and produced a small white box that had pick ribbon around it. I saw a small tinge of pick cross his cheeks as I took the box from his hand, I wonder what it was that was making him act like this.

I slowly undid the ribbon and placed that on the table, both boys were watching me as I opened the box. A gasp of shock and excitement escaped my lips when I saw what he'd given me. I took out the contents of the box and held them very carefully in one hand. Natsu had given me the remaining golden gate keys; Pisces and Libra, and the thirteenth key Ophiuchus. I had all thirteen golden zodiac keys. Tears came to my eyes and I looked up at Natsu who was giving me an embarrassed smile.

"Natsu… how?" I asked him, these keys belong to Yukino, how had he gotten them?

"We came across Yukino on our job, and she wanted me to give them to you, I swear, I didn't steal them!" he added the last part hurriedly. "She also wanted me to tell you to just except them, she's a guard for the princess and that even though she'll miss them she knows that you'll be a much better master for them because you're strong and kind to all your spirits." I was in shock; I couldn't believe that she'd given me her keys just like that. I could feel the power radiating off the three keys that where in my hand and I knew that Yukino had broken off her contract with them. I knew I'd have to wait to contract them, Pisces was big and Ophiuchus was just huge. I'd have to find a big space to summon them.

"Well, look at that Lucy. You have all 12 golden gate keys plus the 13th. That must make you the strongest celestial mage there is," Gray said admiration clear in his voice. As far as I could remember, about what mother had told me, the golden keys had never once all been together before since they had been created. A few tears slipped down my cheeks as I clutched the keys tightly.

"Who Luce, what's wrong!? Do you not like them?" Natsu asked, panic ringing in his voice.

"N-No I love them, thank you so much Natsu" I cried, literally throwing myself across the table, momentarily forgetting the many reasons why I disliked the pink haired man at this moment in time, and wrapped my arms around him tightly pressing my face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you!"

"Heh no problem Luce, also sorry about not bringing you along on the mission, you were pretty upset the night we were planning to go and Erza said that we should leave you alone, so we decided to take Lisanna with us" he apologised to me as he wrapped his arms around me. So I'd been wrong, they had been planning to take me with them, but Lisanna went in my place because they didn't want to disturb me… I smiled into his neck they hadn't just ditched me for the other girl as I'd originally thought.

"Well, I'd better get going. I promised Happy that I'd go fishing with him this afternoon!" Natsu spoke, removing himself from me. I whipped the tears from my eyes and looked at him pleadingly.

"Natsu, can I come with you?" I asked, maybe if I could have some alone time with him outside the guild then we could talk properly, Happy would be to absorbed in his own fishing to notice us.

"Uhh" he looked very hesitant and glanced around the room.

"Flame-brain, just take her with you, or you'll have me to deal with!" Gray suddenly spoke from behind them, I imminently felt guilt, I'd forgotten all about Gray who was still sitting at the table with us.

"Yeah ok, let's go then Luce" he perked up slightly and jumped to his feet, I felt confusion, usually he would have snapped back at Gray for that sort of comment and start a fight. Instead he called over Happy and dragged me from the guild in excitement by my wrist.

**X.x**

Natsu took us to the place where he and Happy usually fished, it was nice here, quiet and no one else about. Happy quickly got to it, seating himself on the grass by the water, humming quietly to himself. As Natsu started to set up, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to look at me.

"Hey Natsu, can I talk to you?" I asked feeling slight nervous about what his answers could be, I hadn't really planned out about what I wanted to say either.

"Sure Luce" he responded, plonking himself down and pulling me down with him.

"Natsu, be straight with me ok?" I waited till he nodded before drawing in a deep breath. "Are you and Lisanna dating?" I asked, getting straight to it, there was no point in beating around the bush about this. Natsu looked slightly confused at my question.

"No, why would you think that?" his answer stunned me, I was expecting him to break out in a blush, laugh and yell to the world (or just me and Happy) that he was indeed dating the white haired take-over mage.

"B-But I saw you two k-kissing and the way you behave around each other!" I spluttered, my head was starting to hurt and I groaned slightly.

"Oh you saw that? Well ok I'll tell you, but you must tell _anyone_ ok? Not even Happy!" he leaned forwards to whisper glancing back at Happy to make sure the blue exceed was still fishing contently.

"O-ok" I replied, wanting to desperately figure all this out.

"Well… you see both of us like… someone but neither have much experience in uh what was the word… oh yeah! Romance, and stuff so Lisanna was helping me 'cause I had no clue how to uh, kiss someone and she wanted advice on how to approach a guy… so we exchanged information" Natsu finished, rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lip awkwardly.

"Soooo neither of you like each other?" I asked feeling even more confused but at the same time hopeful, maybe Natsu _did_ like me.

"No! We're just friends" he assured me. I sighed, I couldn't help it, Natsu was still available. I should have done something right then and there, but something was stopping me. I wasn't quite sure, maybe it was the thought that I should do more digging, find out who it is Natsu's crushing on, I didn't want to make myself look like an idiot because he didn't like me anyway af-

All thoughts were suddenly stopped when Natsu suddenly leaned forwards and claimed my lips with his own.

He was kissing me. Natsu Dragneel, the man I'd been in love with for what felt like forever, was kissing me.

And I pushed him away.

He looked at me, hurt and confusion clouding his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, I inwardly slapped myself, I'd just pushed him away, after all this hurt that I'd been feeling about the fact I'd seen him and Lisanna kiss, and now he'd kissed me, because he must like me, and I'd pushed him away.

"Luce, are you ok?" he asked, tipping his head to the side. Oh screw my confused emotions, I liked Natsu, he liked me, even though the thought wouldn't settle, it felt like a splinter in your finger, I leaned towards him and kissed him again. He reacted quickly, arms wrapping around my waist to pull me closer, and I knotted my fingers in his pink hair.

I'd waited so long for the feel of his lips against mine, his hands on me. And suddenly it's like I don't want it. But I ignore these conflicted feelings and just try to concentrate on the man holding me.

**Poor Happy is just forgotten at the end there… I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, kind of…**

**Don't worry this will be LaLu**


	4. More Gifts and a Laugh or Two

**Blondies**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah FT isn't mine blah blah but Raven is blah**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

"MY EYES" Happy suddenly cried out, however as I attempted to pull away from Natsu's hot embrace and soft caressing lips, I couldn't he was holding me to tightly and the one hand that was holding the back of my head kept the kiss going. Who knew Natsu was like this? I certainly didn't.

"ERZA! GRAY! HELP ME!" the little blue exceed called desperately for the red haired woman and raven haired man. This time I was determined, I put my hands on his shoulders and roughly pushed myself away, using all the strength I could muster. This seemed to do the trick, as Natsu suddenly released me and I fell back on my ass.

I was still slightly dazed from what had just happened, but Natsu recovered himself quickly, he sat cross-legged and smiled sheepishly at Happy who had a look of horror on his face. "I'm scared for life!" he cried and his wings appeared then he flew off without looking back at us.

"I… I need to go" I mumbled and shakily got to my feet, I couldn't bring myself to look at the perplexed looking man still seated on the grass. I couldn't understand it, kissing him… it had felt… wrong, even though I'd waited so long for him.

I felt tears of confusion spring to my eyes and then I began to walk away from him, leaving him alone. I couldn't face him right now, I was emotionally exhausted, my feet where dragging along the ground and I was having to go tree to tree for support so I wouldn't fall. I'd never really understood the term _emotionally drained_ but now I do, it literally just drains you of all energy and emotions, and you just feel… empty. I couldn't find it in me to feel anything, my fingers subconsciously brushed over my keys, that reminded me, I still needed to make the contract with my three new keys. But I can't do it now, I hardly have the energy to walk, let alone summon three extremely powerful spirits that will drain a lot of magical energy on their own.

I needed the comfort of my girls; Levy, Raven, Cana and Mira, however to get to them, I needed to go to the guild. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Fairy Tail, but there will be lots of people there, and that's where Natsu will now go, not to mention Happy who will most likely blabber about what he just saw. '_UGH! I don't know what to do!'_

Oh darn it, so what if Happy blabbed, it didn't make a difference. I needed my girls, I needed their supporting, yet teasing, words, I just needed them. I changed my direction so I was heading for the guild and it quickly came into sight.

Opening them, I found there was no Happy or Natsu, which meant no one would know I had just kissed the pink haired idiot. I quickly spotted my drunken brunette friend, unsurprisingly, seated at the bar with her barrel, the small blue haired bookworm was sitting beside her, absorbed in a book, and Mira was standing the other side of the bar to them. Of course I'd forgotten; Raven was on her mission with Gajeel, at least I had these girls. I made my way over to them, and slid onto the stool next to Cana. Immediately she looked up at me and gave me a drunken grin.

"Hey girl, where have you been hiding?" she asked, while Mira handed me a milkshake. At Cana's welcome, Levy shut her book and looked at me with a happy expression.

"In my bed" I responded to Cana's question then sipped on my drink through the pink straw. I had really missed these girls, even though I hadn't spoken to them for about two days, it felt like forever.

"I see the rumours are true! I can _believe _you got Lax's headphones before me" Cana scowled playfully and poked the object that was around my neck as usual.

"Woh! What rumours!?" I panicked what on earthland had people been saying about me _now_? A mischievous smirk made its way to Cana's lips behind her barrel and Levy covered her mouth to muffle the giggles.

"Oh, you know… this and that" the brunette spoke carefully and tapped the side of her nose. I blushed and screamed on the inside, yeah, I loved them, but they were so _frustrating_ some times.

"Cannnnaaa" I lengthened her name, placing my hands on her shoulders and shook her, "please tell me" I begged her, and she only laughed and brushed off my words. I turned my pleading eyes on Levy, and she looked away from me.

"Sorry Lu-chan" Levy said softly, before I had the chance to speak. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest, I knew this most likely wouldn't work on Cana, but sooner or later, Levy was sure to crack.

"Surely you haven't resorted to sulking Lucy" Mira laughed as she came over to us, I didn't even bother to look up at her to know she and Cana where exchanging glances of amusement.

"You're so mean to me" I wailed, I wasn't even sure where that came from; the words just escaped my lips without consent. I clamped my hands over my mouth and looked up at the three girls I was with. Cana burst out laughing, Levy looked down at her book with an expression of guilt and Mira just waved her hands and giggled.

When Cana finally calmed down enough to talk properly without being interrupted by random fits of laughter she spoke to Mira, "hey Mira, when's Lax getting back?" I gave her a look as if to say _'are you crazy'_ and dropped my head down slightly so my hair was covering my eyes, and slowly sucked my drink up through the straw pretending to ignore them, even though I was _slightly _curious.

"In about a week" Mira responded quickly, then left to go and take someone else's order. Cana dug her elbow into my ribs, which I must say _HURT!_ and whispered into my ear.

"Did ya here that Lulu, you only have to wait a week till that hunk of a man gets back" she sniggered and returned to drowning her alcoholic drink. I sighed and nodded absently at her words, if I could last a week, dodging Natsu and Happy, I might be able to make it sanely enough to go on a mission with Laxus.

Cana must have heard my sigh and taken it another way; she looked at me again, wiping away the few drops of red that had made their way to her chin, and smirked cheekily. "Oh? Can't wait for him to get back eh? Are you missing his attention" she asked me, I flushed a brilliant red and slapped my hand across her mouth to silence her.

"It's not like that!" I desperately tried to get it into her alcohol clouded mind that I _didn't_ like him. But then… why didn't that sit right with me? Why does my body seem to reject the idea of myself not liking the blond man?

"What's not like what?" a horrifyingly familiar voice sounded from beside me. Slowly I turned, my hand still over Cana's mouth, and I came face to face with the pink haired man who I really did not want to see right now.

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from Cana's mouth, but I was in shock and it didn't register in my brain that Cana could now yell her questions to the whole guild. "Hey Natsu!" she greeted him, the said man nodded in recognition of the greeting, but his eyes didn't waver from mine.

He had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and a one sided smile pulled at his lips, he leaned forward and captured my lips in a quick let lingering kiss. I had no time to stop him as he did so, and sat still, my brain still not yet working again.

"The fuck?" I heard Cana voice the question that had been bouncing around my head, (without the swear) and finally I moved, I shoved him away from me and glared at him.

"Natsu what was that?" I questioned, even though the answer was simple, he'd kissed me… again.

"Well I'm your boyfriend, which means I can kiss you whenever, doesn't it?" he questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Lucy, what's this you never said anything about Natsu being your boyfriend!" Cana slapped my back, leaning forwards to look at Natsu over my shoulder.

"B-but I don't-" my words where cut of when Mira came over squealing, the talk of boyfriends drawing her in.

"Lucy! Why didn't you tell me!?" she cried and pointed at me in an accusing manner.

"Lucy! What about Laxus!?" Cana, too, called out and glared at Natsu, "sorry buddy, she's taken."

"But me and Luce kissed this morning, didn't we, tell them!" Natsu yelped, looking slightly flustered from the two females behind me who were wailing comically.

"Natsu, kissing someone doesn't automatically make you a couple" I tried to gently make him understand, although inside I was stressing out.

"But… that's what Lisanna told me" Natsu pouted childishly and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Mira leaned across the bar and patted his shoulder.

"Natsu, I know she's your childhood friend, but there's no need to believe every word that comes out of her mouth" she told him, I stared at him, not quite sure what to think about this situation.

"Natsu… what exactly did Lisanna tell you?" I asked him carefully, said man peeked at me from the corner of his eye and slowly uncrossed his arms.

"She said that when and man and a woman really love each other, they kiss and become boyfriend and girlfriend, then have sex and get married" he said with a straight face, not at all bothered by the words he just recited. "Which means… we can have sex now!" he grinned toothily at me.

Cana fell from her stool, clutching her stomach and howling her laughter, Mira went bright pink and so did Levy, but she buried her face into her book pretending not to have heard a thing. I, however, smacked my hand against my face and slowly shook my head. "No Natsu…" I said, my hand still covering my face, as I tried to supress my embarrassment.

"Yeah… go on Natsu… I'm sure… there's a… spare room… upstairs" Cana spluttered out the words in between her laughter.

"Really?" Natsu perked up and made a move to grab my hand, but I saw what he was about to do and reacted quickly by pulling my hand from his reach.

"No! Cana, shut up! Natsu, we are not boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't believe anything that Lisanna told you about this whole dating thing, ok?" I snapped at both my brunette friend, and Natsu. Cana calmed down somewhat and managed to climb back into her stool, but was still teary eyed from laughing and hiccupped occasionally, Natsu's face fell and he gave me a sombre look. I suddenly remembered what he had told me earlier, about how the two of them had exchanged information.

"Natsu what did you then tell her?" I spoke the words slowly, almost afraid of his answer.

"Well-" he began but I immediately cut him off.

"Nono never mind!" I stated feeling very flustered all over again. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, wishing that Laxus would just walk through the door right now and I could whisk away, board a train and take a long, long mission with him. Or even Raven would be ok, and then at least Gajeel could keep Natsu away from me if I asked Raven nicely enough.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu spoke up suddenly, changing his attitude completely.

"Yeah…" I hesitantly replied, while Cana attempted to lean over my shoulder nosily without me noticing, however I obviously saw the pathetic attempt.

"I was thinking… because that lightning freak gave his headphones to you… and you wear them all the time, well… here" he reached up to his neck and his fingers tightly gripped onto his most precious possession and he tugged it away from his neck. He then gripped hold of my wrist and brought it towards him, and then he placed his scale patterned muffler into my open hand. I couldn't believe it… was he…?

"You… can wear it, for as long as you want" he told me, and looked away in embarrassment biting his lip. He looked odd without his muffler around his neck, and I could see his scar, the one he'd given himself, I laughed inwardly at the memory.

"Natsu… no I can't-" I began but he held up a hand to stop my protests.

"It's only fair, if Laxus gets to have something special to him, worn by you, then I should get to give you something of mine!" he once again grinned at me, then pulled me in for a hug. "I've got to go, see ya later Luce!" he yelled.

"No way…" Cana laughed, "Damnit girl, you're so lucky!"

"Wait Natsu" I called out for him before he could leave the guild, there was something I needed to get straight.

"Yeah?" he asked while turning to face me.

"Who is it that Lisanna likes?"

Natsu laughed and ruffled my hair, "I don't even know how she can like him."

"But who is _him_?" I stated desperately, unsure why, but I felt like I needed to know this.

"…Laxus"

**End of chappie~  
Fave and comment if you liked, or even if you disliked tell my why and how I could improve. Please… all your faces, follows and comments are what drive me to update this story… thanks!**


	5. A long week: Mon and Tues

**Blondies**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is HIROS! Raven is mine and Dean (who is also mine? Is her Exceed**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

It was a very long weekthat I had to wait for Laxus. The whole week I couldn't get the thought that Lisanna liked the blond man out of my head either… Not much happened during the days, yet at the same time, a whole load happened…

_**Monday:**_

Today was horrible.

I came to the guild wearing Laxus' headphones as usual, but I also had Natsu's muffler with me, I didn't have it around my neck, but I had tied it around my waist, above my brown belt. The fabric felt incredible, I'd never felt anything like it before, as it rested against the bare skin of my stomach and waist.

Loki opened his own gate and appeared in the middle of the guild hall. Fuming and anger plain on his face, he stalked towards the pink haired idiot, who had been sitting next to me, and grabbed a fist full of his vest, pulling him up till he was level with him.

"_How dare you kiss _my _Lucy!" _he yelled and rammed his knee up into Natsu's gut, then threw him to the floor.

"Loki! Stop this!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and standing between the two men, I held my hands up in a defensive manner.

"But Lucy, _we're_ soul mates, this flaming twat has no right-" Loki began to protest, but I silenced him by holding up his golden gate key.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll force you away" I threatened him, he gave in and dipped his head in submission.

"Lushy~" he whined and took hold of my hand bringing it up so it was held against his chest.

"Don't _Lushy _me… only Happy can call me that" I mumbled, attempting to pull my hand away, a sudden weight anchored my left leg down, glancing down I saw Natsu had wrapped his arms around my leg and was letting out low growls from the back of his throat.

"Get your filthy paws off of _my _Luce!" Natsu heaved himself to his feet and roughly shoved me behind him, I over balanced and would have fallen, but strong arms caught me and my head fell against a cold, yet hard, chest, I looked up and saw the raven black hair and dark blue eyes of the man I saw as my brother.

Gray had caught me.

Before I could thank him, loud snarls echoed throughout the guild, silencing everyone in the hall. We all were staring wide eyed at the scene in front of us.

Natsu was growling viciously, and was crouched low looking ready to spring, with his back to me and Gray so I couldn't see his face. Loki couldn't seem to stand still, he kept moving his weight from foot to foot, and his face was drawn into an extremely aggressive expression, his teeth bared and was making a deep rumbling noise in the back of his throat.

"Guys, stop it! Please, this is so stupid!" I desperately tried to stop them. They ignored me, and Loki made the first move, launching forwards, his fist coated in a brilliant light and it collided with Natsu's chest. The pink haired man was sent back a few steps, but quickly recovered and sprung towards him; his whole body alight with bright and scolding hot flames.

I turned my head to look worriedly at Gray, "Gray do something!" I cried, he glanced at me and gave a curt nod, then set me up on my feet, released me and surged forwards.

"Ice-make: Geyser!" Gray yelled, placing a fist into his open palm while running. The ice shot upwards, effectively blocking the two males from each other.

The ice mage was closest to Natsu and he tackled him, shirtless, to the ground, while Loki was still dazed from the sudden blast of ice, I took advantage of this and with a flick of my wrist; key in hand, Loki disappeared back the Spirit realm.

I ran towards the fallen Natsu, who was struggling underneath Gray and knelt beside him. "Let me at the bastard!" he was yelling, clawing at the wooden floor.

"Natsu, calm down" I called, placing my hands either side of his head and stroked his cheeks. Natsu seemed to freeze under my touch, and I shoved Gray to the side non to gently and moved so I was then sitting on his chest. Now that Loki had gone back to his own world, the people of the guild had gone back to what it was they had been doing before the whole incident.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, titling his head to the side and giving me a questioning look. "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing… Why did you threaten Loki like that?" I asked, leaning down till my nose was inches from his own.

"I remember that lion grabbed your hand, after that I can't remember anything… it's like, I just woke up and my angel had come so save me" he smirked at the end of his sentence, and I huffed in annoyance.

"You tried to fight Loki, but Gray broke you up" I leaned slightly to the side, and Natsu lifted his head a little way off the floor to see Gray's ice still standing proudly in the middle of the guild hall, Natsu dropped his head back down to the floor. I was about to get off of the man, but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down, he gave me a quick peck before pushing me away and rolling to the side, till he was on his stomach then leaped to his feet. All while I was still sitting on the floor, Natsu chuckled and held out his hand, which I took and was pulled up.

"Sorry Luce" he apologised, "…but did I get a decent hit?" he asked, a mischievous grin spreading out across his face and a playfully aura emitting from him.

"You didn't get a chance, Gray stopped you, but Loki punched you in the chest, it looked pretty bad and you where winded" Lucy teased, taking advantage of the fact he had no clue on what went on in the battle. Natsu's attitude did a 180 degree flip and he crossed his arms over his chest and growled lowly.

"I'll beat his ass next time he dares make an appearance" he promised solemnly.

_**Tuesday:**_

Tuesday started off slightly better than Monday had, with my black haired female friend contacting the guild first thing this morning.

"Lucy, Mira, you have to come and save me!" Raven whispered into the communication lacrima, as Mira held up the lacrima in front of herself and me.

"Raven, why are you whispering" I asked slight concern bubbling inside me at the thought of my friend in trouble.

"Because Gajeel's asleep right now, and I don't want to wake him up" her voice sounded stressed and panicked as she sent a look behind her.

"What is it you need saving from, did something happen?" Mira asked worriedly, yet amusement flickered in her eyes, I could see why, Raven was still in bed, but was propped up on one elbow, and I could see a bare, pierced, muscular arm around her waist.

"_Gajeel_! His keeping me prisoner" she cried out quietly, distress clear in her expression, and Mira giggled at her predicament.

"What is it his doing to you that's that bad?" I questioned, loving her stressed look, it was about damn time Gajeel moved in on her, now _I_ can do the teasing.

"None of yer fucking business" Gajeel suddenly spoke up, he sounded worn out and annoyed about being woken up, the arm that had been draped across Raven's waist moved and snatched the lacrima from her hands, and they were gone.

"Aw that's so cute" Mira cooed, I side eyed her and wondered how on Earthland that had been cute. Raven was practically _begging_ for them to save her, something she would _never _do.

"Maybe we should go help her…" I suggested slowly, interlocking my fingers together in thought.

"Don't be silly! She'll be fine, Gajeel will take good care of her" Mira reassured me. I sighed and nodded, I knew he would never do anything to hurt her, not really.

I sat down on a stool and continued chatting to Mira, leaving the thought of Raven and Gajeel behind and we talked about random things; the guild, Laxus, missions, Laxus, how my rent was almost due and Laxus again. Until Mira was waved over by Wakaba and she left me with a small smile to sip drink quietly. However all thoughts of being alone till Mira returned to me, where shattered when the stool next to mine was moved and someone sat down on it.

"Lucy, why do you have his headphones?" the voice was hard and cold, I looked up and saw it to be Mira's younger sister, Lisanna.

"He gave them to me… why?" once again, someone was asking why I had the object sitting around my neck, I sighed, it was getting old fast. I also couldn't ignore what Natsu had told me only a few days ago, Lisanna liked the blond man. I felt something prick my heart at the thought.

"Just wondering, because you're dating Natsu and all, isn't he jealous that you have them? I mean, you're wearing them around your neck, yet have something around your waist that should be there instead" my hand immediately went to the object around my neck and Lisanna's bright blue eyes seemed to darken at my movement.

"First, I'm not dating Natsu, second I can wear whatever I want, where ever I want. I don't need fashion advice from you" I stated, fighting to keep my composure, why was it bugging me so much? I didn't understand it.

"But you like each other don't you? Come on, I know all about the kisses you two share _every day_. You don't need _my _Laxus' headphones, so hand them over" her tone was icy and my grip on the said object tightened, I wasn't going to give them up, he'd intrusted them to me and I didn't want to break the trust he'd put in me. I gritted my teeth at the way she'd stated Laxus as being hers, the prick in my heart that I'd felt a few minutes ago, returned and the pain doubled; I wasn't sure, but I think it may have been jealously…

"No" I told her sternly, "no _fucking_ _way _are you getting them" I hissed, my patience with the girl dwindling dangerously low.

"You bitch!" Lisanna screaked, slamming her hand down on the bar, "they're mine!" she shoved me harshly and I fell from my stool before I had the chance to grab something that could stop me, I clenched my eyes shut tightly and waited for the impact, but it never came. Someone had grabbed a hold of my sleeves and had stopped my fall, I opened my eyes and looked up, and saw it was not one person to catch me but two exceeds; one black with a white stomach and crescent moon shaped scar over one eye, the other was black with white splodges and deep blue eyes, both had their beautiful wings activated and where hovering above me, both had a sleeve clutched tightly between their paws.

"Lily! Dean! Thank you" I spoke gratefully as they slowly lifted my upright and I was safely on my feet, neither moved, but instead deactivated their wings and both landed on each shoulder. I had forgotten the two exceeds had been left behind by their partners… left behind with Happy for company.

"No problem Lucy… but what's going on here, surely you didn't just decide to fall from the stool" Lily eyed Lisanna, while she glared at the three angrily.

"It was nothing Lily, I'm a bit tired and must have begun to fall asleep, is all" I responded, keeping my eyes fixed on Lily; I didn't want to look at Lisanna right now. Damn Lily and his keen senses, I cursed the black cat silently.

Lisanna rose to her feet and stomped the few paces that where between us, until we were face to face.

"You'd better watch it Heartfilia" she whispered, then turned abruptly and marched away from them.

"Yeah, that was nothing was it?" Dean questioned from his perch on my shoulder. I ignored him and concentrated on not letting my tears fall. "I'm going to inform Raven about this when they get back" he told me.

"No, don't tell anyone!" I panicked, I didn't want to make a big fuss over such meaningless words, it would only cause her to have more distaste towards me.

"Lucy, you know Raven, she won't let her get away with that, besides she'd find out anyway, and only get mad because you didn't tell her about it right away" Dean tried to reason with me while Lily agreed with him from my other shoulder.

"She has her own problems to deal with, one especially big one called 'Gajeel'" I told him, he chuckled lightly at what I just told him, and then returned to being serious.

"Lucy…" he trailed off, both then giving me wide pleading eyes, the ones they knew I can't say no to.

"Fine, but only tell her" I gave in, like they knew I would and I sighed, and reached up with both hands to absently stroke their soft fur.

**End~**

**Follow, favourite or review, it drives me to finish this story. Even reviews on why you don't like it and how I can improve are greatly appreciated! **

**Wednesday, Thursday and Friday will be in the next chapter, think you know what will happen on Friday? Tell me your answer.**


	6. A Long Week: Wed and Thurs

**Blondies**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is still not mine (damnit) but Raven and Dean are.**

**I spoiled you guys over half term, but now it's going to go back to (hopefully) every Monday  
Also thanks to: Lightningeye and FairyTailGirl2 for the comments, they mean so much to me!**

_**Wednesday:**_

_Lucy's P.O.V_

Walking to the guild on Wednesday, I couldn't help but promise to myself that I _would NOT _fall over and get caught by someone today, I'd had enough of that, Monday it was Gray that caught me and yesterday Lily and Dean. I didn't want to make myself look even clumsier, even though it had been Lisanna that had pushed me yesterday… and Natsu Monday… so it hadn't actually been my fault! A laugh suddenly bubbled inside me at the thought, but neither the less; I wouldn't fall today.

As usual, the guild was its busy self, and by the time I was seated on my favourite stool, a fight had broken out between none other than the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice-maker mage. I rubbed my temples with my index and middle figures, attempting to ward away the headache that was sure to follow.

However before the headache could take effect, the shouts of magic and insults was stopped abruptly, I peeked up through my hair and the first thing I saw was Natsu and Gray hugging each other tightly and sweating, and the second thing I saw was scarlet.

Erza was back!

I jumped up from my stool, the sudden movement must have caught the red head's eye as she turned and the moment her eyes spotted me, she smiled. I grinned and ran to her; she just about managed to open her arms to catch me as I leaped at her, tears already in my eyes as I wailed loudly.

"Erza!" I cried as her arms came around my figure, hugging me tightly.

"Lucy, I missed you… what's wrong?" her calm voice sent some reassurance into me, but I continued to wail.

"Everything!" I all but shouted, it was about time Erza got home, I needed her brutal strength and smart brain to deal with my problems with Natsu, Lisanna and Laxus. If anyone could help me, it was her. And now she's back.

"Lucy, stop crying, we can talk about it" she suggested, I nodded grimly and pulled away, she smiled at me again and began to walk to an empty table. I followed behind her quickly, and sat down facing her. It took me just over an hour to explain everything that had happened, from seeing Lisanna and Natsu kiss that night, to yesterday. Erza listened silently, listening intently and nodding occasionally.

"I see, Lucy, I will be right back" Erza rose from her seat and strode across the guild to where Natsu was bickering with Gray. She said nothing, as she punched Natsu square in the face, sending him flying into the wall behind him. Gray laughed as Natsu twitched, moaned and attempted to get back onto his feet only to fall back again.

"Touch Lucy again, and you'll have to go through a much harsher punishment, given by myself _and _Mira. Understood?"

"A-aye" came Natsu's weak reply. I felt slightly bad for him, but it was quickly replaced by amusement, he deserved it after all. But I suppose he couldn't help himself, after all… he was Natsu Dragneel, and Natsu Dragneel had no brains, especially when it came to girls.

Erza returned to me, smiling as if she hadn't just punched Natsu so he was pretty much unconscious, and sat down. "I don't think he'll be bothering you again, not for a while anyway."

"Thanks" I replied, at least that was one less problem.

"Now, about Laxus" she leaned forwards, a dark expression clouding her features.

"W-what do you want to know?" I mumbled; feeling slightly scared about her sudden change of mood. Before she could answer me with her demands, another fight broke out between Gray and Elfman, Erza whipped around a murderous expression dominant on her face.

I was once again left alone, Erza had beaten Gray and Elfman to the ground and was now yelling at them, Natsu was out for the count and Mira was as busy as ever. I suddenly realised I had yet to contract my new spirits, since I was bored, I decided I may as well do that now.

However I needed a big space, and the most likely place I would get this would be within the forest, and I didn't really want to go by myself. I scanned the guild, looking for anyone who I trusted enough for this, not that I _didn't_ trust everyone here, but this was a special moment, and only someone who I deemed worthy, could be there at the actual contract making. Natsu and Happy had been there for Plue's but that was it.

My eyes came to a rest on the two exceeds who had saved me from my fall yesterday. Dean was Raven's partner, so I was pretty good friends with him, and I was quite close to Lily through them, as Gajeel is Raven's friend and partner as well as being Dean's best friend. Also both would be able to keep watch and guard while I made my contracts, Lily had has battle shift mode and both cats where good in combat using their swords.

I made up my mind, and headed towards the table that they were sitting on, along with Carla who was rejecting yet another fish given to her by Happy, and Wendy who was giggling while watching the interaction between the blue and white exceeds.

"Lily, Dean can I ask a favour from you?" I asked them politely.

"Of course Lucy" Lily replied for them, I sat down on one of the chairs and placed the three keys I needed to contract, on the table in front of me. They watched me carefully, confused as to why I'd placed my keys on the table.

"Can you come into the forest with me to contract my new spirits? I need a big space to do it, and I don't want to go in there alone" I pleaded, they glanced at each other then back at me.

"I don't know; we were just about to go spar" Dean spoke slowly, eyeing me carefully watching for my reaction.

"Pllleeease, I'll make it up to you! Lily, I'll buy you as many kiwi's as you want and Dean I'll buy you all the coffee you can drink" both their eyes sparkled at my promise and they quickly agreed, forgetting about their plans. I waved to Wendy, Happy and Carla as we left the guild, Lily in my arms and Dean sitting on my head.

As we walked, people kept throwing me odd looks, I just shrugged them off, sure I may have looked slightly weird to passer-by's, with a cat on my head and another in my arms, but they were my friends, and I didn't care what they thought.

I was able to find a large enough place to summon the two large spirits, with ease and set to work. While the two exceeds floated nearby, half watching me, half keeping an eye out for danger.

It didn't take me long to summon all three keys, however I felt a considerable drain in my magic energy when calling out Ophiuchus. But I felt extremely happy, I now officially had all the golden gate keys, and three new friends, all of which I was excited to be able to work with, and they all seemed happy to be working with me too, even Ophiuchus, who looked scary and intimidating, but was actually cool, and seemed friendly to me.

I really was looking forward to working with the three of them in future, possibly even as soon as the mission with Laxus…

I also realised that I hadn't fallen and been saved today, I cheered and ignored the looks Lily and Dean gave me as I did a mini victory dance, I was in a very happy mood today.

_**Thursday:**_

Let me just make it clear, today, _didn't _go as well as yesterday.

"Lucy, come here, it's about time we finally went head to head in a drinking competition" Cana called out, waving her arm around for my attention. I very hesitantly walked towards the bar and sat down beside her.

"Cana you know I don't drink" I mumbled the only time I had ever drunk was when I used to go to balls that my father threw and the only beverage served was rich red wine, and it had been disgusting.

"Come on, don't be a party pooper" she pouted at me, I hated her at that moment, she knew, as well as anyone, that I couldn't stand to say no to a pouty face. I scrunched up my face and blew out in frustration, before finally deciding on my answer.

"Fine, what does the winner get" I asked, knowing I'd end up regretting this terribly. However before Cana could set the prize for the winner, Natsu shot over and took a seat beside me, a huge grin adorned his handsomely annoying face.

"Competition? Winner? Prize?" he listed the words that had caused his interest to spark and laid his palms out on the table. "I'm in!"

"This just got interesting" Cana smirked, and something sparked within her eyes, this could only spell trouble for me. "Ok these are the prizes, Natsu if you win; you get Lucy for a day, meaning you can do _whatever_ you want to her, kissing, groping…" she trailed off.

"NO!" I shrieked, hugging my body protectively, Natsu's grin increased and he nodded vigorously.

"Well, Lucy, if you don't want that to happen, then you'll have to win. If _you _win; then Natsu _has_ to leave you alone from this day forwards until you say otherwise, and if _I _win; then I get free access to the bar for a whole week!"

Mira, who had been standing close by watching them, hurried over shaking her head, "no no no no!"

"Three days?"

"No!"

"Two…?"

"…Fine, just don't drain us of all our alcohol" Mira chilled, and then began preparing the many drinks that would be needed for the next few possible hours. Trust Cana to have her prize involving alcohol, I grimaced as the first mug was placed in front of me, the strong smell of the beer assaulting my nose and I winced.

"I'm so gonna win this for you Luce" Natsu grinned challengingly and reached out to grabbed the mug that was placed in front of him.

"Ready?" Mira said, while beginning to fill the third lot of mugs. The three contestants nodded, the two idiots beside me nodded eagerly, while I hesitated. "GO!" Immediately Cana and Natsu threw their heads back, quick to drain their mugs and grab the second, while I wasn't even half way through my first.

I think the outcome of that contest was pretty obvious, I fore fitted after my second drink, already feeling the dizziness. Cana won; but was still drinking, Natsu haven slumped across the bar top after Mavis knows how many drinks.

"Woo, I won!" Cana cheered, fist pumping the air with one hand, while the other held her drink. Mira whimpered, thinking about all the alcohol that was sure to be lost to the brunette, and started wailing loudly.

"H-heh Mira it'll be ok…" I attempted to comfort the crying demon woman but it was a futile attempt.

**End~  
Eh I changed my mind, Friday will be the next chapter, sorry!  
And this chapter is shorter than the others as well, I was kinda rushing it, trying to get it done and uploaded today, I have a shit tone of homework to do and I had a mock interview today as well, so sorry!  
Review, Follow, Fave it means so much to know you care ;3**

**Salamanda: out~**


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE

_**{I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me, A monster, A monster, I've turned into a monster, A monster, A monster, And it keeps getting stronger}**_

**Hey, those of you who take the time out of their day to read my story!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update, last week I had my GCSE science exam's a year early so I was revising every night, and I honestly just didn't have the time.**

**Then, when I want to start the next chapter, my laptop pretty much died on me, and I cant charge it because my charger is broken. I've uploaded this using my computer, but I don't want to upload the next chapter on my main computer because it's having so many problems and it crashes every time I do upload anything bigger than this.**

**I'm really sorry, and thank you so much everyone for your support, faves and follows, they mean the world to me. The next chapter should be up soon, but I'm morning Ryan Dunn's death on Friday with a friend, and I have no clue on when I will be getting a new charger, so until then, remain awesome, and give my other two stories a quick read (Even Demons Find Peace In The Stars and Love Sick, Jealous, Fools) theres only one chapter for each, but eh.**

**One more thing (that has nothing to do with what I was just talking about), if you haven't read 'The Fault In Our Stars' go and read it, buy a copy, borrow from a friend or read on the internet, but READ IT it's a really good book, and I cant wait for the movie which comes out this Thursday.**

**(Song used at the top is Monster by Imagine Dragons great song, great band)**

**Salamanda: out**


	8. FRIDAY

**GUUUUYYYS! LOOK WHO FINALLY GOT THEIR LAPTOP BACK UP AND RUNNING! What? No, me! *Cry's in corner***

**See if you can count how many times **_**finally**_** is said in this chapter xD**

**Blondies**

_**Friday:**_

_Lucy's P.O.V_

FINALLY IT'S FRIDAY!

That had to have been the longest week of my life! The day I have been waiting for, for what felt like years has finally arrived.

Today, Laxus will be coming home!

Tomorrow, or even today, we could be going out on a mission and I can finally have some time away from Natsu and have some space to reflect on my feelings towards these two men and this whole damn mess.

I couldn't seem to move fast enough today, and when I woke up it felt like I was trapped in my bed sheets, restricted like a caged animal, unable to escape.

When I _finally_ rolled out of my bed, sheets coming with me, I rushed to the bathroom and took what was most likely the quickest shower of my life.

I was changed and for the first time this week, had eaten breakfast, in record time. I had even almost forgotten to place my new favourite object, _ever_, around my neck. Of course, I had Natsu's muffler as well, but I just couldn't forget _his_ headphones, especially when I would most likely be giving them back, and I couldn't make him think that I had done something to them.

I all but skipped through the streets to get to the guild. Hopping along the raised ledge, waving at the boat men as they called out worried warnings. I smiled and called out greetings to shop keepers, just opening up and getting ready for a busy day of shoppers.

Before I knew it, I was pushing open the guild doors, and ducking instinctively as a mage flew overhead and into the opposite wall.

"Morning everyone!" I called in greeting, everyone called back excitedly. I made my way over to the bar, and Mira came over, a big smile appearing across her face.

"Hey Lucy, you're looking very happy today!" she handed me a strawberry milkshake and I sipped up the bubbly strawberry milk through a pink straw before replying.

"Well Mira, I feel like it's going to be a good day today" I grinned stupidly and wiped away some droplets that had made its way onto my chin. She smiled knowingly before beginning to wipe the bar top to make it seem like she was doing something.

"Should be any time now Lucy, and don't worry, I've taken care of Cana for today" she winked, and I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, but couldn't stop the laugh that escaped a second time.

"Don't worry, she's quite safe… well as Cana can get" she held up a hand, a single key dangling from a ring was on her slender finger. "In the back room with a few barrels of wine, I'll go check up on her in a few hours to refill her stock" she laughed and I sat staring at her, before joining in, I couldn't help it, sure she was one of my best friends but right now nothing could ruin my happy mood, not even worry for my friend. She would be fine; as long as she had her alcohol she would be fine.

Well, I say almost anything couldn't put a dampen on my happy mood…

Natsu suddenly rushed over to me. With no words or explanations, he twisted me around and rammed himself against my body, sealing his hot lips over mine. The bar counter pressing uncomfortably against my spine, his hands caging me in, pressed down on the wood heavily.

"N-Natsu!" Mira called out from behind me, but could do nothing about the man, as she was the other side of the bar, so not only that but was in the way but Natsu was too far away for Mira to reach, being the furthest away from her as he could be.

I had absolutely no time to react to his sudden and irrational actions, and before I knew it, the guild doors where being slammed open. I still had my eyes wide open, not closing my eyes like the way Natsu had in his pleasure, and could see over the top of Natsu's head as he had crouched low to capture my lips.

I saw, what could most likely be the worst thing that I could have seen at that moment in time; a tall muscular man with blond hair and a jagged lightning like scar over his right, stormy blue eye.

Laxus Dreyar was home.

What perfect fucking timing.

_Laxus's P.O.V_

I could see it.

After many tortuous hours. I could finally see the large building of Fairy Tail.

The one my heart is aching for, lies just beyond those doors. Mavis… I just sounded like such a fucking sap. See, this is what that annoying Blondies' been doing to me.

But I can't stay mad, not at that beautiful blond girl. I just love her too much to stay mad at that woman, even if she did rile me up _all_ the time. And I did get jealous every time a man looks at her for more than a few seconds. And… well, almost every time something happens to her, and I can't do a shitting thing about it.

I pushed open the doors, my impatience almost overwhelming me and I may have pushed them a little too forcefully, but I couldn't help it. She had been so damn far from me, for too damn long!

I wanted to see her, I _needed_ to see her. My narrowed eyes scanned the guild hall, ignoring everyone who sent me greetings…

And see her I did.

What amazing timing I have. I see her alright. But she seems pretty fucking busy to me.

Swapping spit with that annoying pink haired flaming bastard.

I stomped over to them, my frustration up to its tipping point. My hands came down on the prick's shoulders and I all but ripped him way from _my _girl.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. _MY_ _LUCY_" I yelled. Yes, that's right; I said it, in front of the entire guild. That she's _my_ girl.

Lucy looked at me with bewilderment, while Natsu on the other hand, and gave me a look that was filled with hate and furry.

"_You're _Luce, you're having a laugh right? She's _my_ girlfriend, Laxus, so _you.___Back. Off!" he shouted, shoving against my chest, I inwardly laughed at his attempt to push me away. Did he really think-

He shoved me again, and instead of it not having an effect, he managed to move me back a step. I stared at him in shock. He'd moved me. That little prick; had moved me.

I growled, an animal like snarl, and shoved him back, harder. He stumbled back, hitting the bar. Lucy cried out, and ducked away, I stared at her, worried I'd hurt her while attacking Natsu.

My moment's hesitation had given Natsu a chance to chance to retaliate; he punched me, catching my jaw. I winced, that was gonna leave a bruise.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I watched in horror as Natsu struck Laxus, I was still stunned at what he had called out while pulling Natsu away from me.

He'd called me his.

"Lucy!" Mira called out at me, and grabbed my arm over the bar; she then proceeded to yank me over. I fell in a heap on the other side of the bar, a ringing pain in my head; I'd struck my skull on the hard floor when I'd fallen.

"Stop this at once!" Mira screeched, she had managed to stand up on top of the bar without me noticing, and a horrifying aura was surrounding her. She had now gone satin soul, and was gripping hold of Natsu and Laxus.

"Ha-Hai Mira, calm down…" I muttered, obsoletely shitting myself about standing up to her. Mira turned to look at me over her shoulder, and then within a blink of an eye, was back to normal in her pink dress, smiling sweetly down at me.

"Lucy, I'll let you deal with these jealous idiots yourself" she gracefully jumped down from the bar, back to my side.

I turned my attention back to the scowling men, both avoiding my eyes, and looking slightly embarrassed by their actions.

"Natsu" I turned to my pink haired best friend first. "Just… stop, ok? Now, behave, I'll deal with you later. Laxus" I then turned my attention to the said blond man, my brown eyes meeting his sexy stormy blue ones.

Wait, did I just call his eyes _sexy_? What is wrong with me today?!

I pushed the thought away and tried to focus on the man, who was looking back at me with such intensity in his eyes it scared me slightly.

"Laxus-" I began again but he cut me off.

"Lucy, come on a job with me?" he asked, quickly. I stared at him, he'd just asked me what I'd planned to ask him right then.

"What? Lucy, no you can't, you're my partner!" Natsu cried, voice a notch higher than usual, his eyes wild. He looked _scared_, what was it he could be scared of?

"Oi, you can't just stop Blondie coming on a job with me. Just 'cause you're partners doesn't mean that she _only _has to go on jobs with you" Laxus snapped back.

I could sense the oncoming fight and spoke before the first move could be made. "Of course, Laxus!" I breathed, feeling slightly guiltily for my quick reply.

**~^.^~**

**Sorry, its short, but at least I've finally updated it! Hope you enjoyed this, and the next chapter they should be heading out on their job, I haven't decided what I want it to be, so give me some ideas on what kind of job they could go on!**

**Salamanda out~**


End file.
